I'll be back to you
by Hilary Starsky
Summary: [ONESHOT]Everyone used to say that she was stupid.And maybe she was.But she could love, just like everyone.And she loved him a lot...I wrote it because I was bored.I published it again cause had problems ..I hope you'll enjoysorry 4any mistake


**_Hey Everybody! Antoher sad one-shot!!! XD I published it again because it didn't show...  
I wrote it beacuse I was bored... as you will notice while reading!  
I hope you will enjoy, though.  
As usual, AntiFairies and all that stuff belong to B. Hartman. The plot's mine._**

**I'LL BE BACK TO YOU**

Everyone used to say that she was stupid. And maybe she was.  
But she could love, just like everyone.  
And she loved him a lot.

The escape plan was ready. AntiCosmo prepared his army to go with him and conquer FairyWorld and the Earth. It was going to be a great success.  
- I'm planning on stopping the Earth rotation, making everyday Friday the Thirteenth!! – he said to his army of AntiFairies. They all cheered him.  
Only one AntiFairy was sad: AntiCosmo's wife, AntiWanda. She was on another side, crying: she would have missed AntiCosmo a lot. She really loved him…  
But nobody seemed to care about it. Everyone used to say that she was so stupid that she couldn't understand his husband's plans. And so it was. But she was smart enough to understand that he was going to be away for a really long time. And nobody seemed to care about her.  
The AntiFairies got ready to go and knock the AntiFairyWorld's door down. AntiCosmo was excited, his plan was going to be successful; but he didn't forget about his wife though.  
He antipoofed to her: she was crying.  
- AntiWanda? – he said. She sobbed.  
- You aren't coming back so soon, are you?  
- Well… it might take a long time – he said. – But I promise I will come back to take you once I will have won.  
She sighed. He put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.  
- Don't worry, I'll get back as soon as possible. Ok? It's dangerous, that's why I'm not taking you. I don't want you to be hurt.  
AntiWanda stared at his green eyes, at his proud smile; and smiled between the tears.  
- Ok… I will wait for you.  
He pulled her to him and hugged her really tightly: he didn't want to cry, he had a reputation to defend. And he felt ashamed of crying, especially in front of his wife… he listened to her sobs, he felt her back starting under his arms; he was sorry for her… but that was a very good occasion for him and all the AntiFairies: if he would have won, they would have finally lived in a better place. He was doing it for her, too…  
He closed his eyes and whispered:  
- I love you, don't forget it.  
AntiWanda cried even more, but she didn't say anything. He knew she wanted to tell him that she loved him too, though. He let her go and stared at her, at her buckteeth and at her pink eyes full of tears.  
- I'll be back as soon as possible, ok? You just stay here and wait for me, ok?  
She nodded.  
- O-ok…  
He kissed her; she could feel herself almost fall on the floor; she was going to miss him a lot.  
- I love you too, honey… - she succeeded to say. He smiled at her again; then he flew away.  
- Are you all ready???  
The AntiFairies started to knock down the door; after a few seconds it fell down making a lot of noise.  
Everyone cheered. AntiWanda saw her AntiCosmo flying away at the head of the army; then he disappeared behind all those AntiFairies.  
She sobbed again; but she was also proud of his husband. He was going to make his dream come true. She was happy for him after all.  
And she knew he was going to come back successfully… she would have counted the minutes until he would have came back to her…  
Almost a week later, everyone was talking about the extraordinary advance of the AntiFairies towards the Earth. Everyone was proud of them, every wife proud of their husbands, every sister of their brothers, every mom of their sons. AntiWanda was proud of her AntiCosmo too, she felt better that day: she knew he would have came back sooner or later, to take her and rule in the three new worlds of the AntiFairies, making her his Queen.  
Everything was going smoothly…  
But a week later every AntiFairy was sad and crying. Why? AntiWanda couldn't understand why. Every time she asked to someone what was going on they started crying and yelling at her that she was stupid and she wasn't understanding.  
If only she was a little smarter…  
Suddenly the AntiFairies who had gone for the conquest came back from the door. Jorgen Von Strangle was threatening them with his enormous wand, with the help of the Fairy Army. AntiWanda could notice that the AntiFairies were less than the last time. She couldn't understand why Jorgen was pushing them back into AntiFairyWorld, but she was only waiting for his AntiCosmo to come to her and kiss her.  
But an AntiFairy approached her with a note in his hands.  
- Are you AntiWanda?  
- Y-yes… I am… - she said. He gave her the note.  
- There's a message for you.  
- Hem… - AntiWanda said. – I can't read.  
- Oh – he said. – Sorry… it says that… your husband is…  
- He's back?! – AntiWanda cried excited. And before the AntiFairy could finish to read she flew in the middle of the bunch of AntiFairies, while Jorgen was fixing the door with magic. She searched for his AntiCosmo. A lot of AntiFairies were crying: she saw Mama AntiCosma crying.  
- Hey, where's AntiCosmo? – she asked. She yelled at her:  
- Go away you stupid AntiFairy!! It's all your fault! He was doing all this for you!!!  
_Was_… why _was_ he?  
She flew through the bunch, asking for AntiCosmo. Nobody answered her. Finally she met his ex-boyfriend, AntiJuandissimo.  
- AntiJuandissimo! Have you seen AntiCosmo?  
He nodded weakly, staring at her shyly, then he pointed to a bunch of crying people. AntiWanda flew there and saw a lot of dead AntiFairies.  
- AntiCosmo? – she called. Then she saw him.  
He was there, between a lot of dead people and other mourning people. But he wasn't victorious or proud as usual: he was sleeping on the ground. He had a dark spot on his waistcoat, on the heart. His face was covered with hurts and his eyes were open. His monocle was broken.  
AntiWanda approached him happily.  
- Honey!!! You're back finally!!!  
She flew on him: now she could see him better. She was scared.  
- Honey? – she said quietly. She looked at his empty open green eyes: they weren't looking back at her. His greenish-blue hair was dirty. She stroked it. She stroked his cheek too, and touched a hurt.  
- Honey?  
Some blood came out of the hurt, on her hand. She gasped scared; her eyes filled with tears.  
He didn't answer.  
And she understood: he had failed. He didn't do it. The tears started to fall down her face…  
- AntiWanda?  
The AntiFairy with the note approached her. She looked at him; he looked at her and at his husband. He gave her the note again.  
- As I was saying, it's a note from AntiCosmo. It says: _"I'm sorry darling, I didn't go through it… but I asked my friends to bring me back to you, as I promised. I love you."  
_AntiWanda started crying and stared at his dead husband again. She kissed him and whispered:  
- I love you too, darling…  
He came back to her, as he promised. And she was glad of that. And really proud of him too.  
She couldn't stop the tears; she cried a river on his beautiful dead face; she kissed him again and again…

Somebody could tell that she was stupid; but she was smart enough to understand that someone really loved her with all his heart…  
And she was smart enough to love him too, and keep his memory, forever…


End file.
